


We Made It

by Paranormality



Category: BioShock
Genre: but end up getting shot to pieces by the security bots bc ofc ryans thought of everything, i love these characters and wanna write more of them but eh, in this ending they actually sorta escape the city after they heard about Bill trying to do it, it was a sad drabble thing bc i couldn't sleep, ive got so many endings for these two i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranormality/pseuds/Paranormality
Summary: "Dying... Doesn't seem so bad with a view like this."





	We Made It

**Author's Note:**

> place your bets now ladies and gents will i ever actually finish writing out these two's whole storyline instead of random snippets?  
> anyways i have two splicer characters who're supposed to be in the very very background of the game's plot that ive had forever and whose story i constantly add onto  
> i love em but they die in every ending ive written for em ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“I’m… sorry.”

Soft laughter from beside him. “What for?”

“We didn’t make it.” A shifting of salt-stiffened fabric as he tried and failed to sit up. “We were so close…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” His face, marred with bloodied handprints and dirt, creased with a pained grin as he put a hand on Phineas’s shoulder. “Look at those stars. I can feel the breeze on my face again. I can hear _birds_ and _waves_ and the world isn’t always tinted that godforsaken blue color anymore. I’d say we made it to exactly where we needed to go.”

Harvey’s breath hitched in his throat as another surge of pain forced his body back against the wall of the lighthouse. Phineas’s eye stung from the unfamiliar exposure, blood still pouring from the wound on his leg. It had stopped hurting by the time he’d collapsed against the brass exterior of the Rapture Lighthouse, and he wasn’t sure whether or not to be gratefulfor the relief. If the pain had passed, there was only one way to go.

Harvey gave the sky a wistful smile, his eyes half-closed already. “And besides…” A cough tore through his chest, blood splattering onto his shirt. “Dying… Doesn’t seem so bad with a view like this.”

Phineas tore his gaze away from his friend, watching the sight they’d fought so hard to see again. A sense of peace settled in his stomach as the pain whispered its last, the ocean lolling against the stairway and dusting his paleing face with sea foam.

“Suppose you’re right.”

He couldn’t hear him breathing anymore. It took more effort than he though to keep his eyes away from the scene that would undoubtedly greet him if he stole a glance; he wanted to keep his last moments as happy as Harvey had promised the surface would be. He’d always told stories of the surface to lighten their spirits. Always made a point to include “but I guess we’ll see that when we get there” at the end, too. He’d’ve loved to know that he was right, that it was just as wonderful as the tales he’d woven in the world below. Phineas imagined he’d died smiling.

He let his eyes slide closed, coaxing his mind away from what they’d left behind. _We made it._ His thoughts crooned. _We made it. We made it._

His felt his grip loosening. With a final breath into the sea winds, he resigned to let go. _I’ll see you soon._

It was the soundest sleep he’d had in years.


End file.
